American Educational Agent Association
AKA the AEAA. A new organization to promote and aid schools using the Educational agent model of teaching. They are ardent foes of the Prussian classroom and seek to spread the practice of the educational agent to all schools public or private. The American Educational Agent Association is deep learning oriented. They do not advocate teaching the test or other such methods that have frankly proved to teach nothing but the test. A rounded acquisition of skills and critical thinking is the goal. It is less important than Jane and Johnny know the date of the Battle of Hastings than they know how to research the battle and find out for themselves. Critically thinking people that know how to learn is the goal. The Association provides tools, access to the educational agents themselves, operational syllabi for setting up learning centers, from the home schooler to 10,000+ student institutions. Basic K-12 or college level. They also will go to bat for schools teaching in the educational agent model. These schools have faced legal challenges from teacher's unions to religious institutions. Some people are allergic to change. Legal assistance even funds are there when needed. The AEAA is also proactive in terms of the public view and legal issues. They cast the Prussian model classroom as "Factory Schools" that fail the struggling and the gifted alike while doing a disservice to the rest. An antiquated system for churning out factory workers and soldiers. (Pink Floyd comes in handy) Things the modern world does not need. They hit the feels hard cutting off the Factory School advocates access to that tactic before they use it. Any new Educational Agent brick and mortar school is preceded by well timed and psychologically built PSAs of children in bright and welcoming environments eagerly learning. They know there will be opposition, so beat it to the punch with a bright and true message. Some Schools in the Association *'Ann Arbor School System' -- A program backed by the University of Michigan. The first public school system to use the educational agent. *'Bay Area Learning Center' -- San Francisco, Palo Alto, San Jose, Livermore. On the Long Beach model. It cuts down on the suicides. *'Blackmane Academy' -- A national teleport in K-12 serving a gifted and unusual population. The school can handle magical and Meta students. *'The Carl Sagan Home School' -- The first in the nation log in Learning Center for the home schooler. As the name would suggest a firm science based education. *'Long Beach Learning Centers' -- The first and still largest, it is becoming a system unto itself with many physical locations. *'Mystkonic University' -- Some say the last place then expected so modern a technology. Aren’t they still requiring quill pens? *'The New York Learning Center' -- Greater New York area. Taking a cue from, Long Beach. Popular with everyone but the City and Teacher's Union. *'Salem Academy' -- This magic oriented boarding secondary school jumped all over this. It leverages their limited faculty. *'St Louis Academy of Education and Magic' -- A deliberate attempt to spread the ideas of Salem Academy to the center of the country. Run by Salem Alumni. *'Topeka Learning Centers' -- A magic oriented learning center smack in the middle of the Bible Belt. It has greater security than average. They get at least one protest a month. As much for the science as the magic. With Kansas turning their back on real education they are sucking the life out of the Topka Public school system. *'University of California, Los Angeles' -- A major research anchor school. *'University of Michigan' -- This university is a major pusher of the educational agent. Category:Education Category:Groups Category:Advocate